perfect
by lunaluv22
Summary: This songfic involves drax and superman, kinda a supermanxdrax fic. The song is pink's perfect I can't believe no one's made an amv to drax or brainy with this song.


**Perfect**

I just thought this song fit drax, but I also think it'd fit brainy. I can't believe they haven't made an amv with this song. Disclaimer I don't own the song or charitors.

**made a wrong turn**

**once or twice**

**dug my way out**

**blood and fire**

"Drax!" Genrel zod called, drax peeked into the room timidly, "yes" he squeaked. "What's this I hear about you getting a fight?" Zod asked, "he started it when he threw cuddles" drax muttered. Zod glared, "you are 5 years old you should have thrown that stupid thing away by now" zod told him. Drax ran to his room, "ok, so I made a wrong turn once or twice, I dug my way out of blood and fire" drax whispered. Hugging his teddy bear close.

**bad decisions**

**that's all right**

**welcome to my**

**silly life**

Drax peaked out of his bed room window, out at the party across the street. The bright blue eyed boy sitting on the curb looked up at him, drax ducked down before he saw him. He looked into a mirror and saw paint on his face, maybe I should've gone to that party insted of staying home and painting" he whispered. "I've made some bad decisions, but that's alright" he picked up his teddy bear. "Welcome to my silly life, cuddles" he whispered smiling at the brown furred bear.

**mistreated**

**misplaced**

**misunderstood**

**miss *no way, it's all**

**good***

**it didn't slow me down**

"Drax I thought your mother told you to go to bed" zod demainded, "she did, but I...Misplaced something" drax said looking under his bed. "This is about that stupid bear isn't it?" Zod demainded, drax flinched, "D-dad I-" zod grabbed, him and spanked him hard. "Now go to bed" zod said dropping him on the bed and leaving. Drax whippednthe tears away he saw cuddles by the bed and grabbed him, "I didn't do anything he just likes mistreating me" he whispered, "but it doesn't slow me down."

**mistaken**

**always second-guessing**

**underestimated**

**look I'm still around**

Drax sat in the class room, looking out the window, He sat away fom the other students. Drax looked up as his teacher placed his test on his desk, he saw he failed it. "Drax you're so smart, I don't get why you're failing" his teacher said, drax didn't awnser he just listen to her leave. He took his pen and started drawing, he flet someone watching him. "It's my paper I can do what I want with it, so back off" he said. "You're mistaken I just like watching you work" the person said, drax turned to see the bright blue eyed boy who lived across the street. "I'm clark kent" he introduced, "You're drax, right?" Drax nodded, "you're really smart, you must've been tired when you took this" clark said. "No" drax said looking down, "I'm just alaways secound-guessing myself. Because I'm stupid" he said, "you shouldn't underestimate yourself" clark told him. "Hmp, I don't see people meet me and wanna hang out" drax said, "well look again 'cause I'm still around" clark told him.

**pretty, pretty please**

**don't you ever feel**

**like you're less than**

**fuckin' perfect**

"Bye, dad I'm off to school" drax said, "not in that" zod said grabbing him. "Let go!" Drax cried, as zod pulled him into his room, "you're not going out like a fucking vampire" zod said throwing drax some clothes he'd bought him. Drax frowned, looking in the mirror at school, wincing as he touched his cheek where zod hit him. "What happened?" Drax turned to see clark, "I wasn't looking where I was going" drax lied. Clark reached over to him, "why do you care? I'm nothing less than nothing" drax said pulling away, clark stared at him. "Drax pretty, pretty please don't you ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect" clrak told him.

**pretty, pretty please**

**if ever, ever feel**

**like you're nothing**

**you're fuckin'**

**perfect to me**

Drax was temparaly taken aback, he'd never heard, clark swear before "no, I'm not" drax whispered. "My dad says I'm not" "that's not true!" Clark cried, cupping drax's face in his hands. "Drax, pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. Remember you're fuckin' perfect to me" clark told him.

**you're so mean**

**when you talk**

**about yourself**

**you are wrong**

Clark stared at drax, drax stared out the window, drax always seemed to hate his clothes and how he does hair. It's his hair and clothes, he should dress how he likes thought clark. He shied drax, you're so mean when you talk about yourself. But you're wrong drax, you're beautiful he thought.

**change the voices**

**in your head**

**make them like**

**you instead**

Drax, grabbed his head "stupid voices, so mean" clark heard him whisper, clark clenched his desk tightly. "Come on, drax all you have to do, is change the voices in your head. you can make them like you instead" clark whispered.

**so, complicated**

**look, happy**

**you'll make it**

**filled with so**

**much hatered**

**such a tired game**

"Why does everything always have to be so complicated?" Drax asked, cudles, he knew he shouldn't still have cudles at sixteen. But he loved how with cudles, he always had a friend. It was the only thing that made him hapy, drax streched out on the bed. "I wanna get away from dad, when I'm around him, I'm just filled with so much hatered. This is such a tired game" he whispetred covering his eyes.

**it's enough**

**I've done all I can**

**think of**

**chased down all my**

**demons**

**I'll see you do the same**

Drax looked around his new loft, he hadn't brought verry much with him when he moved out. Atleast I''m finally away from him drax thought. As he remembered the look on his father's face, "it's enough what I've done for him. I've done all I can think of to make him happy, but nothing can make him happy" drax muttered bitterly sitting on his bed. Atleast I could work on art here drax thought looking around the loft. "Atleast I've chased down all my demons. I wish I'll be able to see you do the same" he whispered sadly.

**ohh...**

Drax walked out of his new loft, as he did he saw clark talking to a girl, "must be his girlfriend" he muttered. Heading down to the restrant he'd seen, drax his hair bouncing against his shoulders.

**pretty, pretty please**

**don't you ever, ever**

**feel**

**like you're less than**

**fuckin' perfect**

Drax sat in a booth alone, "hello sir what can I get you?" A waiter asked, "spagetty I guess oh, and a bottle of red wine" drax told him. "Sir you have to be 21 to drink" the waiter informed him, "I'm 22" drax said showing him his liecence. "Ok I'll be back with your order" he said, drax leaned and and remembered when he and clark where teens. "Drax, pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect" clark had told him. Drax shied sadly as remembered.

**pretty, pretty please**

**if you ever, ever feel**

**like you're nothing**

**you're fuckin'**

**perfect to me**

Drax didn't eat much, he just pushed the food around. Drax drank a whole bottle of wine. As he remembered how clark used to look at him, "drax, pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. Remember you're fuckin' perfect to me" that's what clark told me he thought. Drax wound up taking half his meal home, he put it in his fridge and flopped down on his bed. "He said I was perfect, but I'm not perfect, not even close" he whispered.

**The whole world's scared**

**so I swollowed the fear**

**the only thing I should be**

**drinking**

**in an ice cold beer**

"The whole world's scared of zod, but I knew I couldn't be afraid if I wanted to leave. So I swollowed the fear drax whispered, "I shouldn't have to, the only thing I should be drinking is an ice clod beer. After what I've seen" he muttered.

**so cool in lying**

**and we try, try**

**but we tried too hard and**

**it's**

**waste of my time**

Drax looked in the mirror his white robe feeling so soft on his skin, his ginger-brown hair falling lose around his shoulders. He nelt next to the tub and turned on the water, he felt tears slide down his face. He cried harder, people are always lying and we try and try. But we've tried too hard and it's a waste of my time" he whispered.

**done looking for the critics**

**'cause they're everywhere**

**they don't like my jeans**

**they don't get my hair**

Once the tub was full drax turned off the water, he stood up untied and slid off his robe. And stepped into the water, he cried softly and grabbed a letter opener he'd put on the sink. He held out his arm, he bit his lip to keep from screaming as he cut into his skin. He leand back against the tub, letting the letter opener fall to the foor. He lloked at his arm, into his pale skin he'd carved the word perfect, the blood mixed with the water. Drax turned his head towrds the door, as he did he saw his teddy bear sitting by the door. He got up drained the tub, bandged his arm and pulled on his robe. "I'm done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere" drax whispered as he cut his hair. So it was just long enough to cover the back of his neck, and changed into an old worn out outfit.

**exchange**

**ourselves, and we**

**do it all the time**

**why do we do**

**that?**

**why do I do that?**

Draxcovered his hair with a bamdana and started painting, he let all the emotions he'd kept inside flow out onto the canvouse. When he was finished he had paint on his face and clothes, he smiled at the gothic painting. Less than a month latter drax found himself looking at his painting hanging in an art gally. He wore a gothic modercycle out fit. He turned tothe president's dauter she raised her glass to him, he did the same. Then he saw someone he hadn't expeted to see, "clark" he whispered as said boy walked up to him. "Hey, drax I heard one of your pieces was hanging here and I wanted to see it" clark told him. Atleast we don't exchange areselves anymore why did we do that? Why did I do that? thought drax.

**why do I do**

**that**

"How have you been?" Drax asked, "good, and you?" Clark asked, "pretty good,oh! I'm so sorry" drax said trying to whipped the drink he'd spilled off clark. "It's fine, really" clark told him, "ug what's wrong with me? Why do I do stuff like that? I'm so clumsy" drax babbled, clark grabbed drax's hand. Drax looked up at him, their faces inches apart, clark leaned down and kissed drax passonetly, drax kissed back.

**yah...oh..**

Drax smiled, "I'm really glad I met you" he said, "I'm glad I met you, too" clark said squeezing his hand. "So you need any modles for your paintings?" Clark asked, "I don't really do portrits, but maybe you could stop by while I'm painting. It gets pretty lonely by myself" drax told him, "anything to spend time with you" clark told him.

**oh pretty,**

**preaty,**

**preaty!**

"Clark this place is so lovely" drax said, "not as lovely as you" clark told him. Drax smiled at him, "drax" clark said. "Yes?" Drax said trailing one of his long black claw like nails along the bench. Clark nelt down in frount of him, drax stared at him, clark pulled out a box and opened it. "Drax will you marry me?" He asked, drax stared, "drax pretty, preaty, preaty please say yes" cark told him. Drax smiled "yes, clark" he said.

**pretty, pretty**

**please, don't you**

**ever, ever feel**

**like you're less**

**than fuckin'**

**perfect**

Drax lay on his and clark's bed, "drax" clark said, drax turned to him. "Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect" clark told him.

**pretty, pretty**

**please if you**

**ever, ever feel**

**like you're**

**nothing**

Drax smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "I can't believe we've been married five years" drax whispered. "I know and you're still beautiful and remember, drax pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel you're nothing. Remember what I told you" clark said.

**you're**

**fuckin'**

**perfect to me**

"Remember what?" Drax asked, "that you're fuckin' perfect to me" clark told him. Drax kissed him, "I love you, clark" he said, "I love you, too, drax" clark said.

**you're**

**perfect**

**you're**

**perfect**

Clark fell asleep, drax stared the ciling, "you're perfect, clark, you're the one who's perfect" drax whispered. Turning to face him, he smiled at him sweetly looking at the ciling. He looked away from it to a chair.

**pretty, pretty**

**please if you ever**

**ever feel**

**like less**

**than fuckin'**

**perfect**

As he did he saw his bear, drax stared at cudles for a few minutes. Before getting up, he grabbed cudles and walked out. "Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect" he heard clark whisper in his mind over and over agian. He smiled thinking about it.

**to me**

As drax walked down the hall, he stopped outside a door. He looked into it and saw his and clark's four year old son brainy sleeping. He walked in and put cudles beside him. Brainy wrapped his small green arms around it, "you're perfect, you'll always be perfect to me" drax whispered. Kissing brainy's forhead and brushing up his long blond hair.


End file.
